The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Agonis flexuosa, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘After Shock’. Its market class is that of an ornamental shrub or small tree. ‘After Shock’ is intended for use in landscaping as a small specimen tree or hedge shrub in mild Mediterranean climates.
An application for plant breeders' rights for ‘After Shock’ has been lodged with the Australian Plant Breeders Rights Office and was accepted on Mar. 14, 2012 (under Application No. 2010/319).
Parentage: The Agonis flexuosa variety ‘After Shock’ was selected as a whole plant mutation from Agonis flexuosa ‘Jervis Bay After Dark’ (unpatented, Australian Plant Breeders Rights application no. 1997/225) in 2007 at a commercial plant tissue culture laboratory and propagation facility in Tumbi Umbi in the state of New South Wales, Australia, among vegetative propagules of ‘Jervis Bay After Dark’. The instant plant was identified as possessing the same dark red stem and foliage color as the parent but further exhibited several improved characteristics such as a more compact and dense growth habit due to strong basal branching habit, shortened stem internode length, and smaller leaves. The instant plant was isolated and given the name ‘After Shock’.
Asexual Reproduction: The new variety ‘After Shock’ was first asexually propagated by vegetative cuttings in 2007 and has been asexually propagated since that time by division and micropropagation in order to advance nursery and landscape trials for distinctness, uniformity and stability of the distinct characteristics. Said characteristics of the inventive ‘After Shock’ variety have proven to be stable through 10 successive generations produced by both cuttings as well as micropropagation.